Taking a Ride
by AndYouLoveHer
Summary: Bella works at an amusement park, Edward haunts her every fantasy. Upon meeting, they are forever attached. Ink, tats, and hot daddysexed out Carlisle.


**Tattward & Inkella One-Shot Contest**

**Title: **Taking a Ride

**Your pen name: **AndYouLoveHer

**Characters: **Bella and Edward

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, she owns the characters, she owns my attention. In any case, I own my fantasies, the kiddy train depot, and the Gwen Stacy CD.

**To see other entries in the Tattward & Inkella Contest, please visit the C2 page:**

HYPERLINK ".net/community/Tattward_and_Inkella_Contest/71624/"

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Tattward_and_Inkella_Contest/71624/

**BPOV**

It had been an exceedingly long, hot, sticky day at work. My long pony tail was sticking to the back of my particularly sweaty neck, and I could feel the drips slowly creep down between my breasts. It tickled something fierce but there was nothing enjoyable or attractive about it. In fact, it was quite disgusting. I walked to my old Corsica (whom I fondly referred to as Esther) and climbed in. We were quite the contrasting pair today, her and her turquoise paint job, and me sporting my banana yellow work t-shirt that was wet and sticking to me in strange places.

I unlocked and opened the door, immediately opening up all the windows to free myself from the stagnant, stifling air that had lingered there all day, while I was running rides and picking up trash. I worked at a kids' amusement park. It didn't pay really well, but I enjoyed it for the most part. Except for the days when it made me feel doofy as hell. Who knew that this was going to be one of those days?

I started to make the half hour trek back to my apartment on the other side of town. It was always my favorite time of day, because I got to drive with the wind in my hair and the music cranked all the way up. On this particular day, Norah Jones was my singer of choice. I was a mile from my apartment, sitting at the longest light known to fucking man, when a little red car pulled up next me. I dared to peek at the person inside.... oh, who am I kidding? I turned my head and gaped like a fucking loon on an acid trip.

Pretty positive that at that very moment, my jaw dropped at the sight I beheld.

In the car right next to mine, staring straight at me, was the single most, sex-oozing man I have ever laid my little eyes on. Was he seriously staring at me? Yeah, I'm pretty sure he was staring at me. So, like any other self respecting (shy) girl would do, I picked my chin up off the floor, wiped the drool from my lap, and stared at that stupid red light.

Only when I did this, I heard the window of his car roll down. _Are you fucking kidding me? I'm already humiliated that I was caught staring at your perfection...._

He cut me off mid thought.

"What's your name?"

Granted he's hotter than the epicenter of Bowzer's lava land castle, but I didn't know this guy! Do I answer? I decided, why the hell not.

"Bella Swan. What's yours?"

He is fuckhot. Hair of bronzed glory, emerald castle eyes, and have I mentioned the ink? This boy is inked, neck and arms, and well that's all I can currently see of him in the car. But man on a mother loving moped, it is fuckhot. He also displayed diamond earrings and black ring snake bites. I was all wet and shit, and it's no longer the sweat that had me all sticking to my clothes.

His lips twitched, and a curve started to appear as he smiled and replied, "I'm Edward." That was when the damn light decided to turn green and he winked and sped off.

I nearly jumped out of my seat when the car behind me started honking wildly.

"Alright, alright, I'm moving. Fucking shit, Bella."

I drove home that night, hotter than the sun could have ever made me; and wondering if I would ever see Edward the inked sexpot again.

A few weeks went on, but my mind was glued to the mystery man named Edward, who made my nipples hard and all my little hairs stand on end at just the thought of him. Him and his stubbly face, and wild hair and delicious goodness. I wanted to lick him down that sexy jaw line that had some sort of ink just below. I wanted to explore the canvas of his art, the body I had yet to see.

I had to come to terms with the fact that seeing him again was highly unlikely. That perhaps he just got a kick out of the girl staring at him at the traffic light. So as the days went on, I tried harder and harder to ignore the dreams that seeped into my bed with me at night. His piercing green eyes seemed to be carved into the back of my eyelids. Always there when I closed my eyes, always watching when I showered, or changed, and always leaving me hot and bothered with no proper way to get off.

It was infuriating. Humiliating. Frustrating. I had never been more turned on and perpetually wet in my entire life.

_Note to self: carry extra panties in purse at all times. _

Then one lovely Friday morning I woke with the instant need of a cold shower, even though I was shivering relentlessly from his ghostly fingers touching me in the most R- rated places.

I got out of the shower and pulled my yellow work shirt on over my head, following it with a pair of my favorite skinny jeans, my high top chucks, and a bandana around my head. I felt cute; well, as cute as one could in an oversized yellow T-shirt. I nodded at my reflection in satisfaction and I headed for work.

I decided today would be a good day. I loved my job, and my co-workers. My best friend Alice worked there with me, and we were both working today. I pulled in, and she parked right next to me, hopped around the car and wrapped her tiny arms around my waist telling me I did a good job dressing today. Naturally. However, she always has high standards, and looked adorable with her black and white pinstriped Bermuda shorts and black suspenders over her bright yellow work shirt. I grabbed her by the hand and we headed into work together.

We giggled the whole way in. I was putting my lunch box in the fridge when I heard her clear her throat.

"So, um, Bella? Have you seen mystery man again?!?"

It was only natch that she was the first, and only, person I told about Edward-Prettier-Than-a-Painting, who stole my breath, sanity, and purity with just a look and a smile. And it was only natch that she had bugged me about it ever since.

My eyes clouded over, something weird happened in my chest and I started breathing really heavy, and did I just lick my lips? What is wrong with me? She giggled.

"Clearly, he has completely taken control of your subconscious!!" Her little arms wrapped around her stomach and she was hunched over. When she finally stood back up, there were literally tears streaming down her perfect little cheekbones. I kicked her in the shin, which only made her laugh louder. "OUCH! Bella Marie! Now go change your panties and let's clock in!"

Damn her.

I was stationed at the kiddy boats today. Thank goodness. It's shady, easy, and they removed the bells last year so I don't have to worry about losing my sanity to the perpetual _ding ding ding_ for the next eight hours.

The day was moving along quite splendidly; after our lunch break, Alice and I were standing out in the park, having a vivacious discussion about the classic movie _Casablanca_. I mean who doesn't like Humphrey Bogart as Rick Blaine? Not to mention, Alice does a quite endearing impression of Sir Humphrey. She wiggled her little hips at me, giggled, then cleared her voice; and with the most serious face a bubbly sprite could muster, she announced in a deep voice, "Here's looking at you, kid."

That's when all the air left my lungs. When the whole world stopped, then started to rapidly spin, then stopped again.

Alice was giggling, but then she looked at me, and it could have been 30 seconds, it could have been 30 minutes. I really wouldn't know because I was trapped. She started to shake my shoulders, and when I finally looked down to see her worried face I whispered quite fervently, "Of all the amusement parks in all the towns in all the world, he walks into mine."

She gave me a very puzzled look, then her lips formed into a very silent "O" - then a very NOT silent "O." In fact, it was so not silent that she was jumping wildly, screaming as she turned around and said "Oh!" again, very, _very_ loudly. She turned back to me, gave me a scandalous little wink, and flitted off to her designated ride.

_Smooth Alice, very stealthy of you._

He was walking straight for me, with that perfect shit-assed little grin of his. That's when I realized that this was the first time I had ever seen his full body. Hot-diggitty-dog. He was tall, I'd say about 6'5, and lean. Not an ounce of fat on his perfect body. He was wearing black jeans that fit perfectly at the butt, and a skin tight black T-shirt that said "I'm a liar" on the front. I would have been appalled had I not known it was Carolina Liar merch. So I smirked instead.

He walked straight up to me, held out his hand, and the melty smooth voice said my name. "Bella" - Just like that.

So I stood there, like a complete moron on roller skates for the first time, swaying back and forth, looking between his hand and his face. This motion made me dizzy, and as I was about to topple over, he chuckled, and briskly scooped me up at the waist.

I threw up a little in my mouth. He'd never know. I swallowed it real quick, and choked out, "Edward, take me to bed or lose me forever."

His eyes grew wide. My face flushed. His eyes got dark and hooded. My heart pounded. His fingers scooped into my belt loops. My tongue found his ear. He stopped breathing.

I turned around and marched toward the "train depot", praying to the heavens he would follow me to seclusion.

He did.

As soon as I walked through the door, he spun me around and pinned me up against the wall.

He attacked my mouth with heartfelt enthusiasm, sucking in my bottom lip and darting his tongue in and out. I never realized how much better a kiss is when there is metal on the boy's lips. His snake bites added a whole new element to locking lips.

My fingers reached for his belt and he snatched them up quicker than I could reach. They were suddenly above my head, while his other hand stroked my stomach with a feather-like touch. My whole body shivered while he stared into my eyes. He leaned down, blew into my ear, referring to my last comment as he breathed out "You, Miss Swan, are way fucking sexier than Meg Ryan could ever dream of being, and I will not take a lady's virtue by means of a kiddy train five minutes after meeting her."

I breathed out and wriggled my hips against his. But he countered my offer by shaking his head 'no'.

"Damn." I thought out loud.

"I will however, take you out to dinner after your shift, then back home to meet my dad. And when that is all said and done, I will have my way with you on my king-sized bed with Radiohead playing in the background. If, of course, that would please you?"

Are you shitting me, Lips? "Of course that would please me."

I bit my lip, and he dove in again for another kiss, letting my arms free. I dragged my fingers up and down his sides, then grabbed his belt loops and pushed into him with all the strength I could muster. That's when I felt the twitch down below. I giggled.

"Are you sure you can wait that long, Cowboy?"

He moaned.

I yelled "It's alive! It's alive!" as I gave his obviously exceptional jizzer, that was currently at full salute and dying for freedom, a slight flick.

"Fuhhh...." That's right, Bella Swan had him between her little fingers. He was moaning and writhing and blurted, "How soon can you get off?"

"Well, that depends, Captain Forward, at what you have to offer."

He bit his lip and his breath hitched, while I reached up to lick that little piece of art that was his jaw, and what was tattooed directly underneath. I read the words to myself; _amor de la mia_, written in a delicate, small cursive script. I had such a good feeling about this guy, and couldn't wait to ask him about all his art. But right now I was too turned on to care, so I nibbled on the "amor" and he rubbed at my thighs and groaned into my shoulder. He was losing control, and I think I liked it. He responded, "Get off of work, of work!"

"Oh that!" I sniggered. "Let me go see what I can do."

At that, I abruptly turned around and walked out of the train depot, which had remained empty, thank goodness. I made sure I wiggled my ass back in forth in a delicate figure eight, knowing he would be glued.

Where was all the boldness coming from? I couldn't tell you. I could only assume it was the torturous weeks of pretending he was there with me, touching me, kissing me, sexing me to high fits of glory. I felt as if I knew him. I felt suddenly completed in the most ridiculously clichéd fashion. For the first time in my life, I was welcoming a cliché with open arms. I was on cloud fucking nine, doing the PB & J noodle dance to a Ramones tune trying to figure out how I could weasel my way out of work today so that I could go home with my dream man, Edward. Edward with a last name I didn't know. But by golly I knew his name was Edward and I knew that he was mine. Not sure how I knew. It seemed common knowledge the moment I made him moan. Well that kitten is in the bag. Hot damn.

I walked straight up to my manager, tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around to look down into my eager eyes.

"Bells! You look all flustered, and your face is beat red... and well..." he trailed off in confusion.

"Jasper, I need to get off work, like now-ish." I never asked to get off early, so he rightfully looked shocked, but then he looked over my shoulder and saw Edward smoothing his shirt out, leaning against the depot wall. That's when he face warped into a look of concern. "Please Jazz, I never ask you for anything."

"That's bullshit. But honestly, Bella, I need you here." He did not. There was virtually no one in the park. This was Jazz whipping out the protective brother move. He wasn't really my brother, but he might as well be. He's Alice's other half, and one of my best friends. Not to mention I lived with him. Alice was moving in too, in a few months when her other lease was up. We were three little peas in a pod and he liked to keep it that way.

"Jasper, there is no one here! And I really, really want to... well, leave." Please, please, please. I pouted, batting my eyelashes. He was getting frustrated.

"Who's the guy, Isabella?" I knew he would do this.

I defiantly put my nose in the air and huffed, "Edward!" That'll teach him.

I knew he was about to press the matter further when Alice darted up to him and whispered in his ear. His eyes got a little darker, but he shook his head. "No, Alice." So she kicked him in the shin, and whispered something else that was completely inaudible to me. He bit his lip. She glared. "Fine! Get outta here. My little imp is the she-devil."

I jumped into his arms, kissing him on the cheek and grabbed Alice by the hand, walking away to say goodbye. Once out of earshot, I asked her how she got him to change his mind. She replied with a devilish little grin and stated quite simply, "Let's just say, I made him an offer he couldn't refuse."

I chuckled, "You're quite the little mobster, Al. Thank you! I'll give you the deets when I return home, alrighty?"

"You better!"

I smiled, turned toward my new favorite face, and gave him the come hither look beckoning him with my finger. Like a good boy, he complied, and followed me out the door. I grabbed my stuff and he led me to his car.

A car says a lot about a person. And since the last time I had seen him, he was driving the little red junker, I was shocked when he opened the door to a '67 Shelby. I think I drooled a little. "You like my car?"

"Are you fracking yankin' my chain here man? It's my dream car! Black and red '67 Shelby Mustang, with racing stripes, dual exhaust," I peeked inside, "and shit on a bizquick biscuit, black leather seats. The only bugger is, I can't drive a stick. But this car is fuckhot, Edward. What happened to the other car I saw you in?"

He laughed. "Well I'm glad you approve. And not gonna lie, every inch is harder now after hearing you speak car to me. As for the red car, that was a friend of mine's. I borrowed it while my baby here was in the shop. She had a bit of a leak and we had to get it all patched up. She is a beaut though."

No fucking shit, Sherlock. I licked my lips and he opened the door for me. I got inside and slowly caressed the seats, the dashboard, then fingered the stick, imagining myself learning how to drive a manual.

I hadn't even noticed that Edward had gotten into the driver's seat beside me until he started to cough. I looked up to see his eyes trained on my fingers working the shifter. I turned red, and he whispered, "You're killin' me, Smalls."

Beaming from ear to ear that he referenced my favorite movie, I looked out my window, and told him exactly what was on my mind. "I like you. I want you. Put this baby in gear and let's go."

He listens well. "My father is going to love you."

I should have been nervous to meet his dad, but I wasn't. So far there was nothing normal about us. I liked it. I liked it quite fucking thoroughly.

On the car ride there we told each other our favorite colors; mine was orange, his was black. Our first kisses. Our favorite movies, and bands. Our goals in life. Many little things that normal people would have learned at a slowly progressing state. Not us. We wanted it all at once. No holding back. We were diving in head first. Ten minutes into the drive he reached over and grabbed my hand, putting it on the stick with his on top. As awkward as it could have been, it felt completely natural. It stayed that way the remainder of the drive.

After a half hour drive, we pulled into an apartment parking lot. He was 23 years old and still lived with his father, I learned. But seeing as his dad was 17 and his mother was 16 when little Edward arrived, and she had left him with Carlisle the day he was born, he and his father were more like best friends than anything else. They were all each other had. Carlisle worked for a ministry called Teen Challenge. He was a counselor there, helping youth with addictions clean up their lives. Carlisle had a past, but when his son was born and he was left a single, teenage dad, he cleaned up his life to be a good role model and parent. I hadn't met him yet, and I already liked him. He sounded honorable and loving, and I wanted to thank him for giving me his son.

They lived on the tenth floor, so we took the elevator. Edward thought it would be cute to kiss me for each floor we passed. I liked it. I had to thank God that I had worn a black tank under my work shirt today, so I wouldn't meet his father looking like a giant bumble bee. At the fifth floor, I took off the yellow shirt, stuffing it in my bag, and Edward took it as an invitation to spread out the final "floor" kisses to my collar bone and shoulders. He was gentle, but relentlessly passionate, with each brush of his lips.

When we reached the floor of ultimate destination, *wink*, he pulled me in for one giant, mother loving smooch. His tongue was covered in candy coated ecstasy. He spun me around in front of him, and holding me around the waist, walked me toward #1003.

My heart started to race.

I was undeniably meeting future family here. Maybe I was jumping way, way, way the fuck ahead of myself. But my fantasy noted that I didn't care. And in dove my heart.

Edward opened the door and we walked in together. He still had his arms around my waist, and I was clinging to them, slowly waddling forward. That's when I saw him. My man's daddy was smexy! Holy mother of jumping jelly beaners.

The man was the same size as Edward. Tall and lean. But he had blonde hair that waved just the right way. He grinned at me, and the bluest eyes I've ever seen glistened back at me. I could clearly tell they were father and son, but the differences made both their beauty so much more unique. He was wearing blue jeans that had the worn, torn, and faded look; and a white T-shirt, with a black unbuttoned vest over it. The man was stunning. If I wasn't already head over heels for son, I would have jumped daddy's bones then and there. Just saying.

"You must be Bella. Edward has talked non-stop about the beautiful girl in the car. Bella Swan, it's lovely to meet you." He reached out to shake my hand. So I reached out and took it. Simple enough.

"Yes, Bella, this is my father, Carlisle Cullen." Woot woot. I now knew Edward's last name. We were on the right track. I giggled to myself. Both men in the room cocked their heads at me curiously. I just giggled more and laced my fingers through Edward's. Perfect fit.

"Well kids, I'm going to make omelets for supper. Hope that sounds good. Please sit, and talk, and enjoy yourselves. I'll be in the kitchen. I'll call you when it's ready." He left the room.

Edward guided me over to the couch, sat down and pulled me down into his lap.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"I noticed Carlisle had a tattoo on his forearm, and I was just wondering what it said, and what was on it." I didn't get the chance to read it, or examine it closely, but had this burning feeling that I needed to know.

Edward sighed and kissed my temple. So I turned around slightly to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. "When I was 18 years old, Carlisle found God. He was faced with the scariest time in his life. When he thought he was going to lose me. I was in a horrible motorcycle accident with potentially fatal wounds. I was in a coma for months with head injuries they thought would make me a vegetable, a horrible gash in my stomach, and massive internal bleeding. It was a miracle I survived with only a scar to remind me."

He paused. I took the moment to wipe the tears from my eyes. The idea of a world where Edward did not exist was not fathomable to me. I turned to face him, and he wiped the tears from my cheeks because they continued to fall. He then kissed up and down my cheeks, and across my eyelids. "Tell me more?"

"The day I woke up, he ran to the ink shop in town and had the lyrics to a Gwen Stacy song tattooed to his arm. It states: _But my God does exist, And he shed his precious blood So that all of you can understand love. Palms to the sky, This is my confession. _In and around the words are broken pieces of a motorcycle and a cross holding it all up." His fingers were stroking my arms. And I was still crying.

"Edward, that's beautiful. I'm glad you got your miracle. So that I could have mine." I whispered to him.

He spun me to face him, so I was now straddling him. I was more than positive I was falling head over heels in love with this man. We sat there for five minutes, touching, and gazing into each others eyes. Never breaking the eye lock. Both searching for something more. Learning everything we could about each other. Then he kissed me.

His arms wrapped around my waist and were tickling up and down my back and my sides, sending the shivers throughout my entire body. My hands explored his chest until they delicately wrapped around his neck and up into his unruly hair. I started to massage his scalp while diving my tongue further into his mouth, eliciting a moan from him. He broke the connection only to run his nose and lips all around my neck and collarbone, whispering my name over and over again into my skin that was blazing hot from his electric touch.

"Dinner time kids!" Carlisle called from the kitchen.

"Shit, perfect timing, Dad." Edward was chuckling into my neck. He looked up into my eyes and gave me four very chaste, but very meaningful kisses. We really didn't want to be separated from each other. Time had suddenly warped into something that meant absolutely nothing to us. We just belonged. As long as we were together, that's what mattered, that's where we needed to be. And any concept of being anywhere else, doing anything else, except existing together as one, was absolutely ludicrous. Like the day without its sun. Like a moon without its sky. We just were.

Eating Carlisle's cooking was like a taste bud orgasm. He cooked better than anyone I had ever known. Which made me wonder what special skills Edward had yet to reveal to me. There was very little I knew about the man sitting next to me. The most important fact was known. I would love this man, and only this man, for all of eternity. Or until I keeled over and died. Whichever came first.

I fucking licked my plate clean. As in, I picked it up, and lapped up every bit of everything with my tongue. Edward's response was obvious, as his eyes ghosted over, and Carlisle cleared his throat and started to laugh. No, not just laugh, he broke into fits of giggles. Then there was the even more unexpected as I gave them an innocent shrug of the shoulders and the "What'd I do?" look.

"Bella, you better take my son to bed." He was still giggling, though now he was trying to stifle them. "And for the love of banana splits and whipped cream, keep it down, so I can actually sleep tonight. I may already consider you a daughter, which means, I won't be getting my shiggles from hearing you scream." He winked at me, and stretched, revealing another tat placed low on his overly sculpted hips. Just along the quite sexy V line were the words _You electrify my life_. Carlisle was daddysex. He yawned, then walked down the hall to his study. Best looking forty-year old that ever existed.

Edward was biting his lip. My face felt hot. We both shrugged and he hugged me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he walked me to his bedroom. On the way there, I just stared into those green eyes. I never wanted to look away. I wanted to be lost there forever.

Once in his bedroom, I decided I would explore it later; right now I wanted to explore Edward Anthony Cullen.

He set me down on the bed, and I shot right back up. He gave me a quizzical look, but smiled when I grabbed at the hem of his shirt and started to slowly lift it up. He was much taller than me, so he helped take it the rest of the way off.

His chest was more than desirable. And his tum-tum made me want to maw maw.

Then I saw it. The scar. It stretched from directly under his ribs all the way down to his appetizing V line. Next to the scar, running alongside it, was black lettering. _Human After All. _I was crying again, stroking his skin. Loving him in the only way I knew how. He lifted my chin, and I told him he was beautiful.

I turned him around and pushed him onto the bed.

I climbed up his stunning body and started to lick his shoulders when I saw a line of black peeking from behind.

"Roll over, Cullen." I demanded.

He arched his eyebrow and replied with a, "Yes ma'am."

Once on his stomach, I studied the group of music notes all connected together. Around the beautiful picture were the lyrics:_ Been faced with death before I hate its beauty. _

As though he knew what I was thinking, he answered my silent question.

"They're lyrics from the same song on my father's arm. It became something very special between the two of us." He made light of the situation and turned back around. Lifting his face to mine, he kissed me slow and sweet. I sat up, lifted my shirt off, and turned around.

I knew he was confused until he saw it.

My upper left shoulder had a tribal swan with the initials J.B.S. I needed him to see it. It was only fair after all.

I felt his fingers slide across my shoulder blade; then his lips were kissing my spine and whispering into my skin, "Tell me."

Hugging myself around my torso and looking into the wall, I began.

"I was three when my parents adopted Jacob Black. He was a year old, and our families were neighbors, best friends. They were all killed in a tragic car accident. His mother, his father, and his sisters. He was the only one to survive. He was a year old!" Silent tears escaped me. Edward's hands found mine, wrapping around my waist. "He became my brother that day. My best friend. He took our last name, making him Jacob Black Swan. I loved him. But being the only survivor in that crash took a toll on him. He blamed himself, and got mixed up with the wrong crowd. When he was 17, he was killed in a drive by shooting. I lost my best friend and my little brother that day."

I turned around to face him, and saw his green eyes twinkle brighter with flecks of gold as the tears streamed down his face.

I wiped the tears from his face, as he had done to mine.

"And you miss him." It wasn't meant to be a question, but I answered him anyways.

"Everyday, my love, everyday. But today is a new day," I kissed his cheek and whispered into his ear, "and today I want be happy with you. I want to learn about you, and be held by you."

He smiled all the way up to his eyes of liquid lust. I laid him down and unbuttoned his pants. He unbuttoned mine. I slid mine off, and he laid me down underneath him once his own pants were gone. There we were, naked together in every way shape and form. With every rise and fall of my chest, my heart grew bigger.

He kissed me deeper. Loved me better than anyone ever before.

And as he slid into me that night, I moaned his name. He kissed every inch of my bare skin. And we fell together into ecstasy.

We rolled over and spooned and cuddled while he hummed to me. As I started to drift off, I heard, "I love you, and I will marry you Isabella Marie Swan."

I smiled, blinked my eyes open, and rolled over to face him, pushing him back against the bed. I lifted his hands above his head, and declared, "You'd better," as I slid him into me once more.

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading my first fic ever! Hope you enjoyed, and hope to hear from you. Much love and thanks to my bestie and beta, letmesign for dealing with me at all hours of the day and night when I would get frustrated and or excited. And for laughing at me when I needed to stop to take a shower because I got myself too worked up. She has unending patience with me. It's a miracle. Where was your first job?


End file.
